


The 'Only-Mildly-Strange' Occurrences of Mister Doctor Strange

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, More Characters TBD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: The Various Chronicles of Mr. Doctor.The Tales of Doctor Strange.The Stories of Dr. Strange.The Encounters of Stephen Strange.





	1. If You Liked it Then You Should've Put a Ring on it

**Author's Note:**

> (Spoilers from Doctor Strange. Also, if you haven't seen Doctor Strange yet, go do that because it is amazing!)
> 
> I'm going to try and turn this into an actual series of OneShots, and if that doesn't work I'm just leaving it as a single one.
> 
> An AU where this actually happened. Takes place a little bit after Wong is seen listening to Beyoncé. Characterization is probably way off. I'm sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

"Oh my lord..."

Strange plucked the small, portable, music player off of the table.

Wong had carelessly left the device unattended on one of the desks in the library, next to a book on the astral plane. The cords were dangling off the side of the table, and originally Stephen's goal had only been to put them back on the top of it, rather than having them limply hanging off the edge.

However it was only when Stephen had noticed the song that had been playing on the device did his kind gesture come to a halt. Wong had been listening to Beyoncé's, "Single Ladies." 

Strange whispered with gusto, "Ha, I knew it! And he said he didn't know who Beyoncé was!"

Well...actually he didn't, more like he just didn't answer- but still!

And as if on cue, the librarian himself suddenly walked into the room, and Stephen found himself stifling a laugh at his recent discovery.

"What are you doing Strange?"

Stephen turned, a smirk trying not to form on his face as the doctor held the MP3 in his right hand, cords dangling and all. It took Wong a good full minute before his eyes widened in realization of the current situation.

"I-I..."

"I've heard from good sources," Strange shook the music player in his hold, "...that you happen to listen to Beyoncé."

Stephen waited for an answer, his ability to hold in his laughter fading quick. And at the exact moment when that bubbling need to laugh his heart out was about to erupt, Strange's response ended up as Wong disappearing in a blast of light, a look of embarassment visible on his face for the few moments before his sudden exit.

After a few seconds of shock, Strange burst out into laughter.

\--

The next day, Wong walked back into the library with a sense of uncomfortableness. So what if he listened to Beyoncé? She made good music! Wong wasn't going to stand anymore of Stephen's judgmental behavior.

That was right, he wasn't going to let Strange's opinion control his decisions, he was going to do what he wanted to do! Whether the doctor judged him or not!

No matter how many people judged his music preference, no matter how many people would think less of him, Wong was going to enjoy Beyoncé just like he wanted to. And nothing was going to stop hi-

Wong stared wide eyed at Strange's sleeping form at the desk.

He could faintly hear the lyrics to "Single Ladies" blasting out of the earbuds placed in Stephen's ears.

His earbuds.

To his MP3.

...

Wong found himself grabbing his music player, before pushing Stephen out of the chair and onto the ground. The doctor groaned in pain as his face hit the floor.

"Ack! What the hell was that fo-"

Stephen had tilted his head enough to see the device in Wong's hand, a faint hue suddenly on the fallen doctor's cheeks. There was a small moment of silence between the two, and a very tense one at that.

 

A second later Wong had made the decision of pushing the chair onto Strange too.


	2. Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiny and crunchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characterization is way off, thank you so much to everyone who read the previous ficlet. I know these aren't the best but still, thanks.

Apples are red.

They can also be green, sometimes yellow.

It didn't really matter what an apple looked like, so long as it fulfilled the three roles that an apple has.

 

One- it needs to taste good.

The Ancient One could confirm that this was true.

Taste—and crunch—were essential within the makings of an apple. The fruit in her palm seemed to fit such titles.

Strange and Mordo had gone down to the marketplace to get it about twenty minutes ago. Originally, Stephen had bought it so he could eat it himself. However in a matter of five minutes he had somehow lost it, and it seemed that no one had a clue where it went. Funny thing was, the Ancient One was missing too. Though at the time the apple seemed to be of more importance.

The Ancient One continued to eat, pretending to ignore Strange as he called, "has anyone seen my apple!" throughout the halls of the building behind her.

 

Two- it needs to be ripe.

"If it's not ripe, it's not good," Wong said.

"Yes, yes I know," Strange paced around the room, "but this isn't about the condition of it, it's the fact that I lost it!"

"Well why can't you just buy another one?"

Strange stopped, "Because I wasted good money on that apple!"

Wong looked at him questioningly, "So it wasn't ripe, then."

"What?"

Wong turned back to the book in his hands.

"If you _wasted_ money on it, doesn't that mean it wasn't worth the money?"

Stephen groaned, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"...I'm confused," Wong said.

Stephen stared at him, defeated, "Aren't we all."

 

And three, like they say-

"An apple a day keeps the Doctor away!"

"That's not what it means Mordo! Now stop throwing-"

A fifth apple made its way into Strange's face, because apparently Baron had found that apples themselves were meant to be used as weapons against doctors, "This is much more effective than any other relic I've used while training."

"That's because you're not supposed to use them like that-"

Sixth one and the doctor's down.

Baron determined that this truly was the most efficient form of combat.


End file.
